


Tell Me What You Want, What You Really, Really Want

by LadyLazarus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, NEEDY DEREK IS MY FAVORITE DEREK AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, oh god... so many things, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazarus/pseuds/LadyLazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't know how to Stiles that he REALLY wanted to be fucked. Like <i>so bad.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want, What You Really, Really Want

Stiles loved the way Derek’s loft door reverberated against his back when he was pushed up against it with Derek’s large hands on his hips, slipping around and lifting him up by the ass. Derek loved the moans he crushed out of Stiles with his hungry mouth. Derek moved his hands supporting Stiles’ ass to his thighs, spread Stiles’ legs and wrapping them around his waist.

“Fuck yes,” groaned Stiles, pushing his ass away from the loft to grind into Derek. His tense legs relaxed so he could slip down the cool metal behind him and push back up rubbing his jeans against Derek’s chinos. He let go of Derek’s neck to rake his nails against his back and over his shoulder.

“Take off your fucking shirt!” Derek bit out, eyes flashing at Stiles’ bare neck.

Stiles winked, “Ooh, growly! I _like_ it.” He pulled of his shirt and Derek dove forward to bite at Stiles’ chest, hitching him up higher on the wall and thankfully away from his hard cock. He teased Stiles’ nipples with his tongue – the softness of his actions juxtaposed against the filthy slurs coming out of Stiles’ mouth.

“Jesus Christ Stiles, since when did you talk like that?” Stiles looked down at Derek, blinking.

“Obviously when you started doing _that_ with your tongue! Now get back to it!” Fuck if that wasn’t the last thing Derek could handle in these tight pants. Derek didn’t care if both Isaac and Lydia said it made his ass look good, the _front was too small for him_.

“Yes sir!” Derek mock saluted, quickly replacing his hand before Stiles could slip. He pulled him off the wall quickly, walking even faster amidst Stiles’ surprised giggles. Derek got to the bed, turned away and fell backwards with Stiles landing straddles across his stomach.

Stiles smirked, “Showoff,” his grin stretched wide, “Now you’re in trouble.” With his right hand firmly planted on Derek’s chest, Stiles scooted backwards until they were aligned. Stiles rolled his hips, moving his hand to the button of his jeans. He started rolling his body, grinding against Derek and at the crest of each movement when he had room, slowly unzipping his pants. Derek couldn’t look away, mesmerized as Stiles bit his lower lip between his teeth and fixed Derek with what he would surely call his ‘smolder’ later.

Eventually Stiles couldn’t go any further and paused in his bizarre mating dance to shuck of his jeans the rest of the way. Derek started to unbutton his own chinos before Stiles’ hands stopped him.

“Let me.” Perched over him on all fours, Stiles rucked up Derek’s shirt, kissing at his skin. He swirled his tongue against the hard ridges of Derek’s lower abs when he breathed and around his navel, leaving a path of cool air and wet skin to the waistline of Derek’s pants.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, gently pressing at Derek’s inner thighs to spread them. Stiles pushed up the trunks of Derek’s boxers and dragged his teeth against the sensitive pale skin nearest Derek’s hard cock. Derek tried to close his thighs against the immense pleasure Stiles mouth produced, but Stiles’ hands were at his knees, holding him open.

Derek couldn’t make any real sounds. He clenched his jaw, he bit his cheek, he pushed his tongue against his teeth, he twisted his head and shoulder to the side to bury his face in the sheets, but Stiles could still hear the high pitched whines escape between his lips into the black cotton and the nasally groans that built up in his stomach before rushing out as if each of Stiles’ nips went directly through Derek and out as a needy moan.

Finally taking mercy, Stiles pulled up the elastic waistband of Derek’s boxers with his teeth, pulling them back a little before slowly sliding them off with his hands.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” Stiles half-whispered.

“I-” Derek began, stopping, and beginning to take off his shirt. Stiles stopped him midway with a fist in the fabric. Derek’s head was already through the hole at the top though so now he was trapped in a weird 50-50 poly/cotton blend cocoon.

“What do you mean ‘I’?” Stiles asked, “You don’t want to do this?” He sounded hurt, but more questioning. Derek was usually up for sex any time they had a breather between pack drama and supernatural drama. He rolled his eyes before he realized that Stiles couldn’t see.

“No, I mean I _do_ want to do this, I just thought…” He trailed off, hoping Stiles could fill in the blank. Not so much.

“Thought… what?” Well this conversation was a boner-killer. Derek twisted to the side a bit. If Stiles weren’t concerned for the sexual health of his relationship, he’d find Derek caught in his own shirt and moping like a teenager very comical. In this instance he just seemed like a very sad, very limp dick. “You know you can tell me, right? Just tell me what you want,” He paused, “Derek Hale, tell me what you want, what you really, really want!” Stiles sang, rocking his hips in Derek.

Derek groaned. “I want you to _fuck_ _me into next week._ ” Stiles stopped mid-pelvic thrust.

“Oh.”

“Oh… yes? Or oh, no?” Stiles grabbed the hem of Derek’s shirt and pulled it off his head. His cheeks were flushed pink and the tips of his ears were bright red. He wouldn’t look up. Stiles rubbed his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip and leaned close to whisper over his lips as Derek’s breath hitched.

“More like I’m going to fuck you into _next month_.” Derek smiled. Stiles got up and quickly snagged the lube and condoms out of the nightstand. “So tell me what you want Derek,” he began in a slow, low voice as he stroked Derek’s cock back to its previous hardness, “Tell me how I’m going to fuck you, how I’m going to work your ass open, stretch you with these guys,” he held up his fingers and waved them in the air before returning to his own cock, “and make you scream my name so everyone in Beacon Hills knows you’re taking my cock and you _love it_.”

By now Derek was hard and ready for Stiles to get to work on his ass. “Stiles, fuck, just start. I want to feel your breath on my hole when you switch from one finger to two to three and I want to fuck myself on them and I want you to make me come without touching myself.”

Stiles started massaging the pad of his thumb against Derek’s hole, pressing in softly.

“I want to feel you inside of me, from every angle you can, exploring me like the first time you kissed me. I want you to make me sweat and writhe.”

Stiles slipped his finger in, pushing as much lube in Derek’s ass as he could. Derek stopped breath for a moment, adjusting to Stiles. His shoulders relaxed a little bit and he nodded to Stiles to start fingering him. When Stiles accidentally brushed against his prostate, Derek’s heavy eyelids shot open and he shivered.

“I want you to wreck me. I want you to come while you’re inside me and I want you to fuck me as hard and as fast as you can.”

Stiles shivered at Derek’s words. Who knew he was so dirty when you got him to talk about what he really wanted. Stiles started to push in another finger, gently twisting them as he eased in and out. At Derek’s impatient thrusts of his own, Stiles started to scissor his fingers back and forth.

“Fuck. I want you to keep doing that. And I want you to look at your face as you fuck me and I want you to kiss me as you ram your hard cock inside of me.”

“Jesus, Derek. Can I just fuck you now?” Without Derek’s response, Stiles opened a condom and started to roll it on.

“If I didn’t know it was necessary I would have had you skip the fingering.”

“Fuck, if you keep talking, I’m not going to be able to do anything for very long, Derek.” He kneeled up between Derek’s bent legs and positioned himself, pouring on more lube and rubbing the head of his cock at Derek’s entrance which clenched at Stiles’ missing fingers.

“What the fuck are you waiting for Stiles?” Well if Derek didn’t look completely _debauched_ already. Stiles pushed in slowly. He was definitely thicker than his skinny fingers, so he made sure Derek wasn’t about to be in heaps of pain when he pushed in all the way.

Derek quivered, feeling Stiles inch his way into him. He slid his hands up Stiles’ arms and wrapped his legs around Stiles’ waist, accidentally nudging him into Derek a little faster than planned.

Derek winced at the pain, but breathed out, trying to relax and adjust to Stiles, who started to rock back and forth as he neared the final length of his cock.

They rested, breathing, staring at each other. Derek was smiling shyly up at Stiles who looked like he was built to fuck Derek for the next 72 hours straight.

After a few minutes, Stiles started to pull out and thrust himself back in, building up a momentum. He leaned down, throwing his hands out on either side of Derek’s head as he built up a terrifying pace. His cock seemed to slide in and out of Derek’s hole easily as Derek purposefully clenched at it, squeezing against Stiles’ dick.

“I’m going to fuck you until you come all over your chest and your eyes roll in the back of your head.”

 _Fuck_. Derek’s eyes snapped up from watching Stiles’ cock ram into him to Stiles’ slack jaw and panting breath. He smirked at Derek’s awestruck expression before swooping down for a heated kiss. Derek’s cheeks were hot with the ecstasy of being fucked, and he could feel his orgasm coming close.

He broke away from Stiles whispering hoarsely, “Stiles, I’m c-unhh- I’m close.” He grunted as Stiles started to snap his hips into Derek instead of thrusting in and out.

“That’s fine. I want you to come. I want you to look at me when you come Derek.”

“Fuck,” Derek grunted at a particularly devilish stab. His grunts started to rise in pitch as the tightening in his gut started to melt into his climax. His ass spasmed around Stiles’ cock and Derek looked into Stiles’ heady eyes as he came, shooting all over his chest and Stiles’ arm that was still up by Derek’s head.

Stiles’ eyesbrows pinched together as he leaned up, sucking off Derek’s come that had landed there and muffled his own moan as he came, jerking erratically into Derek.

Derek was just coming down when Stiles pulled out quickly, pulling off the condom with one hand and grabbing Derek’s still-hard dick in the other, deep throating the sensitive organ before the pleasure of his orgasm disappeared.

Derek actually howled.

He pushed at Stiles’ shoulders weakly as Stiles sucked off the come around his head and what little was left in his cock.

“Stiles, Jesus, fuck, Stiles, oh my god, Stiles, _stop._ ” Derek babbled breathlessly.

Stiles pulled off Derek’s softening cock with a grin, tying a knot in the condom in his hand and tossing it into the wastebasket by the nightstand. He crawled up Derek’s chest slowly, trailing a finger through Derek’s drying come.

“Thanks for telling me what you really really, really, wanna zigazig ha.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [Foolproofpoem.](http://foolproofpoem.tumblr.com)


End file.
